


Dirk x Jake [Haircut]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Haircuts, M/M, Naphephilia, Trichophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: Jake's shaved down his hair a bit, and Dirk appreciates it.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 15





	Dirk x Jake [Haircut]

"I like the texture," is the first comment Dirk makes, bypassing anything Jake might have said. His palm curves against the back of his beau's skull, cradling the freshly-shorn hair. Fingers flex over Jake's close shave.

Glad to know the aesthetic shift is being received well, Jake doesn't pry.

It comes up repeatedly. Dirk can hardly seem to keep his hands off the smooth itch of Jake's cropped sides. It distracts him in the middle of a cuddle, pulls the mechanic from his projects for a new touch, infects his inhibitions during kissing sessions.

It's especially prevalent when Dirk spreads his legs for a proper dicking down, eyes rolled back but his fingers still ghosting over the fresh 'do. All things considered, the puppy-stroking isn't so bad. It's good to feel wanted, and

when Dirk spreads his fingers into Jake's unshorn thicket of chest hair mid-orgasm, he has to wonder how enamored Dirk would be if Jake took to full-body grooming.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626577605382012928/i-like-the-texture-is-the-first-comment-dirk)


End file.
